


Satisfied

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Song Parody, goddamn lin-manuel miranda why must so many things RHYME, unlike the original song here I resolve the pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Satisfied from Hamilton rewritten to be from Aziraphale's perspective on the evolution of his relationship with Crowley from the beginning to post-series.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Hamilton! This is based entirely off of the fact that Aziraphale and Angelica have the same stress structure and pining problems. I put myself through hours of fighting with rhymes because of that. Why do I do this to myself.
> 
> It's better while listening to the song! Also it actually FITS the original so it's satisfying (ha) to sing along in my opinion.
> 
> The italicized segments are spoken asides while the non-italicized parts are Zira's main monologue. (I also can't make them totally behave, but what's there more or less gets the point across.) Again, this is easier to follow while listening to the song.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Satisfied from Hamilton or Good Omens*

Aziraphale:  
A toast to the world  
That survived  
From your best friend  
Who is always by your side  
To the future  
And the things we never tried  
May we always  
Be satisfied

Rewind, rewind...

I remember that night I just might  
Recall that night for the rest of my days  
I remember Adam and Eve  
Leaving Eden for good, my sword ablaze  
I remember the coming thunderstorm  
Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But my dear Crowley, I'll never forget  
The first time I saw your face

I have never been the same  
Those slitted gold eyes and a serpentine frame  
And when you said hi I forgot my dang name  
Set my heart aflame  
Every part aflame  
This is not a game

_Crowley:_  
What's so bad  
In a hunger for some knowledge that's satisfied 

_Aziraphale:_  
We shouldn't question God above  
We may not know why 

_Crowley:_  
I still ask  
I'm never satisfied 

_Aziraphale:  
Is that right?_

_Crowley:  
I'm not one to be satisfied_

_Aziraphale:  
My name is Aziraphale, East guard_

_Crowley:  
Crawley, Serpent sent by Hell_

_Aziraphale:  
What will you do next?_

_Crowley:_  
Make some trouble, after all that is what I do best  
So just you wait, just you wait 

Aziraphale:  
So, so, so  
So this is what it feels like to wonder  
Should I have got creative, if an angel can blunder  
We reach a conclusion that seems sensible  
But the Great Plan is not accessible  
Ineffable

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
And we reached an unexpected agreement, it's  
The gleam there in his lighthearted glance  
His love of the garden and of all of its plants  
He's a bit of a flirt but Imma give him a chance  
I asked about the right thing and did like his answer  
But he asked the opposite, he looked askance  
The same as me he's flying by the seat of his pants

We are stationed as agents  
To fight and thwart through the ages  
I am committed to obey, help this race  
Never looking from the path of grace  
But we're here  
So long  
Just each other for  
So long  
And I've known him for  
So long

And I realize  
Three fundamental truths over the course of time

_Crowley:  
Where are they taking them?_

_Aziraphale:  
God's about to drown all life_

_Crowley:  
That's more a thing we would do_

Aziraphale:  
Number one  
As an angel it's strange to think  
A demon might be the most in sync  
It's only us on Earth so I'm the one  
Who has to stop what crime he's done  
Though he seems caring and the wittiest  
The intention of his work really is insidious  
We both are natural-born enemies  
So, I cannot like him or forget unease

_I would never help you  
There will be no Arrangement_

_Crowley:  
You're sure?_

_Aziraphale:  
Not ever_

Number two  
He could want this 'cause tempting me, an angel  
Would elevate his status, I'd  
Have to be naive to set that aside  
Maybe that is why  
I act like I could never like a  
Life at his side  
Nice going Aziraphale, you're like him  
You will never be satisfied

_What does the J there stand for?_

_Crowley:_  
It's just a J but if you do not like it  
I could quickly change it 

_Aziraphale:  
No don't, I like it_

Number three  
And then he miracles the books to be fine  
They had slipped my mind while I kept the blast from us combined  
And I realize I love him but I have to be resigned  
Can't be mine  
Pull back every time  
Always hiding

But since we both survived the fight  
There's something in his eyes  
We come to compromise, more like than not  
And I see he tries to go less quickly  
The truth at last can rise, we can start  
And I can keep his eyes in my heart

To the world  
We survived  
From your best friend  
Who is truly on your side  
To our future  
And the things we haven't tried  
We can always  
Be satisfied

And I know  
I'll be happy at his side  
And I know  
We can finally be satisfied  
I can finally be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that in the show Zira doesn't introduce himself in that opening scene, even though Crawley does. Because of this I now consider the "I forgot my dang name" line to be canon and no one can take that from me.
> 
> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
